Database programs may be used for building solutions and applications that manage varying types and amounts of data. Some examples solutions that may be developed in a database program may include tables for storing custom data, forms for providing user friendly data entry and efficient interaction with the database, queries for filtering data, summarizing data, and automating data management tasks, and reports for formatting summarizing and presenting data. Some database programs may provide templates for building simple solutions, and for building more complex solutions, macros and program development applications or code editors may be provided.
Typically building a database or a solution in a database program requires some coding knowledge or experience. Complex solutions for adding controls, forms, tables and reports may be generated using code editors in separate program development applications or using macros within the database program and may limit the users who are able to develop solutions using the database program. Database programs are useful to many users and as the user base grows, users may be limited in their ability to develop solutions in a database program when the user has little or no programming experience, as the user may not be able to code the complex components of a solution.